Usuario discusión:ObscureFlame
Burijji Te interesaría unirte a Burijji?? Los requisitos están aquí. Uno de ellos estan solo tener 4 kekkei genkai. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 15:54 8 oct 2011 (UTC) kekkei genkai El Elemento Polvo cuenta como 2 Kekkei Genkai, y el Elemento Infierno cuento como 2 genkai. Tienes en total 6 kekkei genkai, y es mejor que quites un doujutsu. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 13:47 13 oct 2011 (UTC) rinnegan Es que tener el rinnegan junto con el MSE no me gusta, por el falso Madara... En cuanto a lo del Elemento Infierno lo puedes tener, pero en en cuenta los requerimientos de los elementos. Se encuentran aquí. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:04 13 oct 2011 (UTC) examen El examen sirve para valuar el conocimiento de la serie, y las ediciones para tener constancia de que editas. En el examen, por favor pon interes. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 14:10 13 oct 2011 (UTC) elemento Si. peliculas Si, todos los kekkei genkai, hasta los inventados. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 15:02 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Se refiere a la capacidad de controlar al biju, y posteriormete hacer retroceder las colas a un jinchuriki transformado. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 15:12 13 oct 2011 (UTC) respuestas No me las has enviado Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 15:53 13 oct 2011 (UTC) familia Se me olvidaba decirte que tendrás que cambiar algo tus parientes, ya que para nosotros Naruto, Sasuke, etc están muertos (tenian mas de 80 años). Ademas, una miembro es ya su nieta, al igual que yo, y asi no hacemos un lio, y si no pones los familiares, no tienes que crearlos. Además necesitas olo un apellido. Se te pondra el Senju, que no tenemos ninguno. ¿Tienes alguna queja? Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 15:55 13 oct 2011 (UTC) correo Todavia no. Prueba ha acerte gmail y a intentarlo otra vez Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:20 13 oct 2011 (UTC) no no ha llegado. DEJAME las respuestas en mi pagina de discusion de Wiki Burijji Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:29 13 oct 2011 (UTC) burijji Si, en cuanto pueda te comunico el resultado Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:38 13 oct 2011 (UTC) respuestas Fallaste 3, incluida la que no respondiste. En la de que controla los bijus, yo me referia al elemento, pero el jutsu tambien me vale. En cuanto al poder de Shuisui, era para proteger a Konoha (en general) y se lo dio porque se parecia a Shuisui. En cuanto a la ultima pregunta, me referia al elemento, que es el agua. Felicidades, has superado el examen de ingreso. Se lo comunicare a los demas usuarios, y procede a pasar tu personajea nuestra Wiki. Habrá algunos jutsus que no podrás usar debido a que se consideran jutsus propios. Ya te los enseñaré. Ademas, no puedes usar el MSE si no eres Uchiha o tienes antepasados de este clan. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 16:48 13 oct 2011 (UTC) personaje Me da igual, pero cambia el nombre un poco (te paso luego nombres japoneses), y no pongas los familiares. Ya te corrigire las habilidades. Comienza con el trasplado. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 17:13 13 oct 2011 (UTC) historia La historia la tienes que crear tu. La imagen la intentaré conseguir, pero busca tu una que te sirva. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 17:33 13 oct 2011 (UTC) personaje he mejorado tu personaje. He quitado algunos jutsus para que tuviese un poco de sentido. Para los nombres te dejo aquí una lista: *Akahito *Aki *Akihiko Si quieres más, miralos aquí. Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 18:00 13 oct 2011 (UTC) nombre Si. Esos son unos ejemplos, y sobre la imagen de tu personaje pon una cualquiera quue no este cogida Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 18:05 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Importante Hola Nagato, aquí te dejo unos consejos: #En tus kekkei genkais, no pogas todos los iconos del Mangekyo Sharingan, pon solo uno. #Además el MSE tan solo lo puede obtener alguin que sea Uchiha o que sea descendiente de este clan. #No puedes pertenecer a 2 clanes al mismo tiempo, dado que es imposible. Tan solo se pone el apellido del Clan más importante, en este caso sería Senju. #En cuanto al rinnegan, pon que te lo has implantado, que queda mejor. #Otra cosa es que no pongas jutsus que acaban de salir, porque si no, tendrás muchísmos. #Otra cosa que tienes que tener en cuenta son los jutsus: ##Hay jutsus como Corriente de Fuego del Zorro de Nueve Colas que tan solo lo puede usar Kyubi o su jinchuriki. ##Otra cosa es el Susanoo. No lo poderías usar, dado que para eso se necesita tener el MS en los dos ojos, y si lo tienes implantado es tan solo en uno. ##Y no pongas jutsus secretos de clanes a los que no perteneces. #Y... ¡Edita en Wiki Burijji! Por ahora nada más. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 20:26 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok,si puedes,vete al chat de naruto wiki y hablamos mejor.Crazy javi sm 22:55 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Chat BW Manga vente al de Bleach asi Hablamos re Loko Alucard el Amo de Los Vampiros 21:24 15 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Academia Ok, puedes entrar a Kumogakure, hablalo con Juan a ver si te acepta, ya estais inscrito en la academia y en un momento te enviare tu primera prueba. Saludooss Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif [[User:dariel_lopez|'Dariel']] [[User talk:Dariel_lopez|'López']]Archivo:Www.MessenTools.com-naruto-jiraiya.gif 01:03 5 mar 2012 (UTC) Proyecto hola nagato me preguntaba si quieres ser parte del proyecto episodios solo es para que me colabores con la saga de los doce guradianes ninja ya que glenson anda muy ocupado 17:36 8 mar 2012 (UTC) *ok puedes empezar ahora yo creare episodios mas tarde 17:40 8 mar 2012 (UTC) *si claro no hay prisa :) 18:49 8 mar 2012 (UTC) nagato sabes como hacer un poll? si sabes porfavor dime como. es para un blogNaruIchi24 19:21 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Articulos Me parece bien lo que estas haciendo con los puntos del infobox por que asi quedaran todos igual hay atras ya lo intento hacer gente pero lo quitaban,te ayudare Sasuke UcHiA 19:41 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Puntos Hola Nagato debo informarte que desde hace un tiempo uno de los anteriores burocratas, Ivan Uchiha, había declarado que esos puntos que se colocan en las plantillas para la sección de jutsus, compañeros, usuarios, etc; ya no se permitian así que por favor te pido que no los pongas más y si es posible informale a los otros usuarios. Fuego 013 (discusión) 14:19 10 mar 2012 (UTC) episodios puedes empezar hacer los ultimos episodios que faltan ok cualquier cosa avisame 22:40 10 mar 2012 (UTC) ya la saga delos doce guardianes la termine yo ahora has lo que quedan por fa 01:16 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Articulo Fannon Hola Nagato Uzumaki debo informarte que tu articulo más bien tu blog de Itachi Senju es un articulo fannon y ese tipo de articulos no se permiten en la wiki sin embargo Naruto Wiki esta aliado a otras wikis las cuales estan especialmente hechas para aceptar articulos fannon y si deseas puedo darte 3 días para que te comuniques con los encargados de esas wikis y puedas trasladar tu articulo. Fuego 013 (discusión) 16:07 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Nueva Mision Nagato tu nueva mision sera actualizar el Articulo Genma Shiranui, para mañana Viernes 20:25 12 abr 2012 (UTC) : Muy bien hecho : 22:05 12 abr 2012 (UTC) Seguiente Mision Muy Bien Nagato aqui tienes otra mision, actualiza el articulo Inoichi Yamanaka 15:28 13 abr 2012 (UTC) : Muy bien Hecho Inoichi ahora quiero que actualizes a Ao durante la Cuarta Gran Guerra : 21:13 28 abr 2012 (UTC) Mision Orochimaru Hola Nagato te tengo otra mision veras el Orochimaru le falta la parte de Apariencia añadela y imagenes 01:34 10 may 2012 (UTC) : Muy bien ahora tambien hazlo con los Cuatro del Sonido : 16:02 10 may 2012 (UTC) Nus, por si no entendiste, ya me empezaba a calmar y me baneaste, no entendes, mientras le decia a Lasaro que se calmara yo tambien me empeze a calmar y dejar de pelear, ¿Entende señore?, respondeme pronto si. Caballero Rojo/Matador Rojo de España 18:55 7 jun 2012 (UTC) Esta Nus, pero ese plaz empieza desde ahora hasta cuando, que la ultima vez que fui baneado tuve una ansiedad que me mataba, y desearia que no durara tanto. Adios. Caballero Rojo/Matador Rojo de España 19:28 7 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola NUS, oye, te queria preguntar si mi Baneo ya termino, y que deberias tomar en cuenta los dos primeros dias (Jueves y Viernes de la Semana Pasada) de mi baneo, asi que no crees que ya es hora de quitarme el Ban o dejarmelo hasta mañana, adios Nagato-san. Caballero Rojo/Matador Rojo de España 18:31 14 jun 2012 (UTC) Desbaneo Me gustaria que me desbanees.La razón del baeno fue que le dije a alguien que si era tonto,y yo se lo dije porque me llamo insensato.Yo le pido perdón pero tendriamos que estar baneados los dos.The Game Madara 20:05 20 jun 2012 (UTC) Saludos Nagato-sama Quiero solicitar una aclaración justa dado que me banearon por error del chat dada una mención realizada que creo sería mejor leyeras en la información de mi página de usuario, te agradecería consideres mi caso, dado que me banearon del chat sin siquiera poder explicar absolutamente nada Atentamente: Reizo Kurama Otokage-sama 19:58 27 jun 2012 (UTC) Pasáte por el chat :P Crazy javi sm 13:43 5 jul 2012 (UTC) imagenes pq estas sbiendo imagenes repetidas q ya puse en las paginas--NaruIchi24 13:58 5 jul 2012 (UTC)?????? imagenes si esta bn es q no me fijo bn en eso pq cuando las edito en paint se ven bn grandes y se ven mejor definidas pero las tuyas se ven mejor;)--NaruIchi24 19:02 5 jul 2012 (UTC) ANBU Hola Nagato tengo tu proxima mision sera actualizar y dejar prolijo el Articulo ANBU 16:22 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola Felicidades por tu articulo en Sakura Haruno/habilidades!!! Excelente participacion. (NaruSakuSasu97 (discusión) 19:22 16 jul 2012 (UTC)) Arreglo de Articulos Hola Nagato como estas?? te escribo para ver si querias participar en un plan de arreglo de unos artículos de la wiki y quisiera saber si quieres participar (para tu información Dariel y yo ya hemos contribuido). Si decides partipar esto es lo que harias: Reemplazarias en los artículos de Jutsu o Técnicas la "Categoría:Jutsus" por la "Categoría:Jutsu" (osea sin S) la cantidad de articulos que harias serian 27. Si eres capaz de hacerlo solamente hablame por la discusión. Fuego 013 (discusión) 18:54 17 jul 2012 (UTC) NUS, he encontrado tu avatar sin el bocadillo, si quieres que te lo pase abreme por el chat o dame tu correo. KageSasuke07 (discusión) 18:39 21 jul 2012 (UTC) Probando firma Hola NUS, cómo ya sabes solo estoy probando mi firma Mision Nagato tengo tu proxima mision sera arreglar el articulo Tonton deves agregar su aparicion en las distintas sagas y algun otro detalle que consideres 21:49 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Desbaneo Hola NUS, soy yo Kuroi y te pido por lo que mas quieras que me desbloquees, llevo como tres meses y medio bloqueado, yo no se tu pero en serio te pido que me desbloquees. Saludos a los demas y los extraño :(. Legendario Guerrero Pokémon Miguel Fénix (En los videojuegos llamado Guerrero Legendario Miguel) (discusión) 22:43 27 jul 2012 (UTC) chat Nus, entra al chat.. hay alguien a quien banear.. ._. 17:03 28 jul 2012 (UTC) ¿NUS? Ven al chat !!Crazy javi sm (discusión) 14:48 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Mision Hola Nus pues mira Juan me dijo esto: Juan tu primera mision gennin sera en un escuadron especial bajo el mando de NUS ve con él para saber tu mision en cuestion entonces pues espero lo que me digas Gracias!! Archivo:Neji Gif(2).gif | 02:38 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Eh Nus si estás disponible conectate al chat e.e Crazy javi sm (discusión) 21:44 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Re-Edicion De hecho me referia a dos jutsus mas que creo Sasuke UcHiha, pero esta bien las demas cosas que hiciste bueno mantenganse atento a la utilizacion de cualquiera de las infobox Switch y cuando tengas tiempo ve trabajando en las Habilidades de Kakashi 22:03 1 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola soy nuevo, y me ha molado mucho tu perfil te qeria pedir ayuda para hacer elmio molon como el tuyo Gracias AshBui (discusión) 22:14 2 sep 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias y estoy en el Chat ^^ Aviso para los Mods y Reversores Hola Mods y Reversores de Naruto Wiki le dejo este mensaje el cual ha sido mandado para todos ya que es un mensaje en general por lo que no se está señalando o acusando a nadie. Este mensaje tiene como propósitos informarle que yo y el resto de los administradores hemos visto poco actividad de ustedes cuando los cargos son dados especialmente a ustedes porque deberían ser usuarios activos también he escuchado casos en donde algunos ocasiones editan pero no se molestan entrar al chat o entran al chat pero no revierten los vandalismo de los artículos. Debido a esto les digo que los administradores les hemos confiados estos cargos y debemos sentir que puedan cumplir con ellos, por ello les digo que si van a estar inactivos por alguna razón en particular deben avisarlo (no tienen que dar detalles), deben estar al tanto de mantener su posición en la wiki. Si no son capaces de cumplir con los cargos que se han dando lamentablemente debo decirle que hay otros usuarios que son capaces de cumplirlo. Por eso los invito a ustedes a que se más responsable para que podemas convertir a Naruto Wiki en la wiki que tanto anelamos. Fuego 013 (discusión) 21:30 10 sep 2012 (UTC) Mision de Escuadron Hola NUS quiero que tu escuadron edite a los Hermanos Demoníacos y a ambos miembros 22:39 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Cambiar de posicion Hola nagato, me puedes hacer el favor de cambiar la posicion de la version manga y la version anime de Paso Suave Doble Puño de León, que se muestre el anime primero y despues el manga Kevin senju (discusión) 23:06 25 sep 2012 (UTC) Ok nagato gracias, disculpa la molestia Kevin senju (discusión) 23:33 25 sep 2012 (UTC) hola nagato me puedes investigar quien es este personaje thumb|quien es este tipo Kevin senju (discusión) 00:08 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Okisuke NUS quiero q como mision actualices a Okisuke hay mucho por hacer, pero se que lo podes hacer 21:57 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Kakashi NUs quiero q edites en Kakashi la parte del actual relleno de los espadachines, comenzaron a hacerlo pero se extendieron por demas sintetiza toda su aparicion en uno o dos parrafos 14:58 16 nov 2012 (UTC) : Esta Bien pero sigue siendo muy extensa sintetiza un poco mas : 17:51 18 nov 2012 (UTC) ::: NUS a lo mejor me explique mal pero lo que quiero es q como es un simple relleno simplifiqes estos tres episodios en un parrafo y medio como maximo 2 comunes no de 15 renglones ::: 22:42 19 nov 2012 (UTC) Saludos hola nagato,si necesitas algo mandame un mensaje. 190.193.225.156 18:30 11 dic 2012 (UTC) 15:30 agentina Hiashi Hola NUS tengo tu proxima mision, actualiza a Hiashi Hyūga, en lo que respecta a las ultimas dos apariciones del manga 18:12 24 dic 2012 (UTC) Wiki Hola, soy un usuario nuevo, pero llevo ya un tiempo explorando esta Wiki para poder participar en ella. Ya he estado en muchas otras con grandes trabajos de plantillas, tabbers etc... Me preguntaba en qué podía ayudar en esta Wiki, trabajo en todo tipo de temas, MediaWiki:Wikia.css, MediaWiki:common.css. Todo. (Este mensaje será pasado a más Kage a ver si me responden). 20:34 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Nagato, por que me has de bananear? Kasuky senju (discusión) 21:17 26 dic 2012 (UTC) Naruto Uzumaki Disculpa Nagato Uzumaki Senju, podrías agregar el jutsu de Combo Rasengan en el arículo Naruto Uzumaki, es que Saile Aipas lo bloqueó, si no lo haría yo, y hasta cuando va a seguir el bloqueo de la página, avísame cuando lo hayas hecho. HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 16:39 26 dic 2012. Frases Hola Nagato Uzumaki Senju, quería saber si puedes agregar la frase que Hinata le dijo en el Capítulo 615 a Naruto. Por favor avísame si lo hiciste. HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 21:04 28 dic 2012. Estacas Receptoras de Chakra Hola Nagato Uzumaki Senju, será que por favor puedes agregar las Estacas Receptoras de Chakra en la página de Obito Uchiha en herramientas, lo agradecería, por favor avísame cuando lo hagas. HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 18:05 30 dic 2012. Mision Hola, como Juan se retiro que pedirte que si me pudieras dar una nueva misión porque la ultima que en nada, la termine pero nunca me lo corrigió si quieres te puedo mandar los links de las ediciones que le mandeo me puedes dar una nueva misión. Misiones Aqui estan ordenadas : 1.http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mui?diff=208322&oldid=204966 2. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mui#Habilidades (Le agregue Transformacion de la Naturaleza) 3. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mui?diff=210571&oldid=210570 4. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mui?diff=210570&oldid=210569 5. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mui?diff=210568&oldid=210567 6. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mui?diff=210567&oldid=208546 7. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mui?diff=229340&oldid=229338 Misión Hola ya he terminado mi primera misión de la Academia, aquí estan los resultados: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shima http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Corre,_Kankur%C5%8D http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Cuatro_del_Sonido http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Omoi http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Karui Saludos.Erzeko221 (discusión) 00:01 8 ene 2013 (UTC) Misión: Personalidad de Mui http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mui?diff=289704&oldid=289043 Ya está. Curiosidad Hola Nagato uzumaki Senju, podrías borrar en el artículo Madara uchiha la curiosidad de que fue tal vez Madara el que incitó a Yahiko a crear Akatsuki, ya que fue Obito, por favor avísame cuando lo hagas. HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 19:14 8 ene 2013. Misión Nagato, no voy a hacer la misión porque dejé la wiki por razones personales, disculpa que no pueda realizar la misión y suerte. Misión Academia Hola NUS ya termine la misión http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:180px-Ishigakure_Symbol.svg.png http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:El_Cerdito_Tonton.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Red20hot20chili20peppers20logo.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Hanzo_joven.png http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Tsunade_reconoce_a_tenten.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Jutsu-Bloqueo_de_memoria.jpeg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Nejiri_anime.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:150px-4347096.png http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Minato_ninja_audaz.png http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Index_archivos_sharingan.jpg Espero la siguiente misión, saludos Erzeko221 (discusión) 21:37 12 ene 2013 (UTC) Combo de Uzumaki Naruto Hola Nagato Uzumaki Senju, he notado que en el artículo naruto Uzumaki alta el jutsu Combo de Uzumaki Naruto en el infobox, agradecería que lo colocaras. HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 20:57 12 ene 2012. Mision http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kikuj%C5%8D?diff=292435&oldid=290964 Le agregue: 1. Toda la sección Personalidad. 2. Introducción. 3. Apariencia. 4. Errores ortográficos y redacción en Historia. 5. Ortografía en Habilidades. No encontre nada de Curiosidad. Imagen Kikujo http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kikuj%C5%8D?diff=292612&oldid=292435 ya le puse una imagen en la historia. Actualización Hola Nagato Uzumaki Senju, será que por favor puedes actualizar el artículo de la Bestia de Diez Colas, y también agregar lo que Shikaku Nara e Inoichi Yamanaka le dijeron a sus hijos antes de morir. y también de Obito y Madara Uchiha. Por favor avísame si lo hiciste. HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 18:13 16 ene 2013. Y de paso podrías colocar el jutsu Grupo de Grandes Esferas Girando en Espiral en el artículo de Naruto Uzumaki, ah sí, por favor avísame cuando lo hagas. HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 20:34 16 ene 2013. Hola Nagato Uzumai Senju, podrías borrar el artículo ¡¡Ejercito inmortal!!, ya que el artículo ¡¡Una Armada de Inmortales!! ya existe. HokageUzumaki (mi discusión) 19:47 17 ene 2013. Misión Hola Nus, ya he terminado la misión que me mandaste, espero que este bien y espero la proxima. Este es el artículo http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Mebuki_Haruno Saludos. Erzeko221 (discusión) 20:48 18 ene 2013 (UTC) Nueva Misión Ya va tiempo que hice la última misión, me podrias dar otra. Gracias. Misión Goza Listo acá estan los cambios: cambios Goza Hice una pequeña edición, agregandole la sección personalidad: Goza Lista de Volúmenes Hola! Como és que has revertido mi edicion en la Lista de Volúmenes? Desde mi punto de vista queda mejor poner plantilla que no codigos en una pagina. Si pudieras explicarme los motivos de tu desición te estaria agradecido Dani3po (disc.) 17:53 1 feb 2013 (UTC) :Ok, ahora he mirado las dos versiones y tienes razon, queda mucho espacio y no queda demasiado bien...miraré a ver si puedo hacer algo para arreglar-lo. :Un saludooo!!^^ :Dani3po (disc.) 18:39 1 feb 2013 (UTC) Re:Welcome Emm Gracias pero no te entiendo nada nadita ok hola quisiera saber si puedo entrar la academiaShikaku uzumaki 01:11 5 feb 2013 (UTC) Mision 1 Academia Ninja hola soy un usuario nuevo y quiero entrar a la academia de Kumo y como tu eres el kage te pido permiso para entrar. Gracias. (Abura (discusión) 20:36 10 feb 2013 (UTC)) reportando Misión ya complete la misión que me diste aca esta lo que edite: Salamandra Negra: apariencia (dos veces) Konohamaru Sarutobi:Frases Lando:personalidad Don:Apariencia Oso Hormiguero Gigante espero que me apruebes y me pongas otra pronto muchas gracias (se me olvido firmar) ' (Abura (discusión) 22:44 10 feb 2013 (UTC))' Fudo Ya termine el articulo aquí los cambios:http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fud%C5%8D?diff=304452&oldid=300926 También quiero avisarte de antemano que estaré ausente por 1 semana asi que no estaré disponible para hacer mas misiones de momento. PD: Se te olvido poner el signo de Aprobado a mi mision anterior, el de Goza. listo ahora si tengo 5 articulo corrigidos arriba esta el enclace (Abura (discusión) 21:26 11 feb 2013 (UTC)) Misión 2 completa estas son las fotos: Aguzuni134.png‎ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130212012732/naruto/es/images/c/ca/Aguzuni134.png Fuckyea.jpng http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130210232457/naruto/es/images/7/74/Fuckyea.png Cerealguy.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130210231910/naruto/es/images/d/d6/Cerealguy.png Kidding_me.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130210231336/naruto/es/images/b/b5/Kidding_me.png Cerezo.jpg http://images.wikia.com/naruto/es/images/c/ce/Cerezo.jpg Cuando desperto ,por primera vez ,el sharingan.jpg http://images.wikia.com/naruto/es/images/2/20/Cuando_desperto_%2Cpor_primera_vez_%2Cel_sharingan.jpg Yao-ming-template,jpg http://images.wikia.com/naruto/es/images/9/93/Yao-ming-template.jpg 74391.jpg http://images.wikia.com/naruto/es/images/2/26/74391.jpg IMG0218A.jpg http://images.wikia.com/naruto/es/images/0/09/IMG0218A.jpg Ichigomugengif.gif http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Ichigomugengif.gif (Abura (discusión) 02:01 13 feb 2013 (UTC)) Misión Completa Hola Nus, ya he completado la misión, espero que esté bien http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gand%C5%8D Saludos, Erzeko221 (discusión) 19:11 13 feb 2013 (UTC) Misión Añadidos enlaces y habilidades colocadas en el artículo. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gand%C5%8D Saludos. Erzeko221 (discusión) 22:34 13 feb 2013 (UTC) hola soy nuevo en esta wikia y quisiera entrar a la academia de Kumo y segun lo que lei debo pedirle permiso al Kage , por favor dejeme entrar Kankuro Nara (discusión) 19:26 14 feb 2013 (UTC) al ser nuevo me dices corregir 5 errores ortograficos pero , como los reporto? Hablar Hola Nus necesito hablar contigo puedes entrar al chat IRC??. Fuego 013 (discusión) 22:16 15 feb 2013 (UTC) Séptima Misión Hola Nus, te dejo la misión completa, que consiste en arreglar el artículo http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rotaci%C3%B3n_del_Viento_Feroz Saludos; Erzeko221 (discusión) 00:09 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Misión Nus, misión completa. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rotaci%C3%B3n_del_Viento_Feroz Saludos. Erzeko221 (discusión) 19:31 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Listo He vuelto y estoy listo para una nueva misión, por cierto cuantas misiones debo tener para ser promovido a Gennin? Contenido Extra Hola Nus, qué tal estás?¿? quería preguntarte si estarías de acuerdo con crear artículos y que se hiciese un proyecto relacionado con el Juego de Cartas de Naruto ya que a penas hay un artículo dedicado a ello y podríamos reunir la infomación de las cartas y crearlas en artículos yo creo que estaría bien hacerlo al igual que se hizo por ejemplo con los Soundtrack, me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto. Saludoss [[User:Sasuke UcHiA|'UcHiA']] [[Usuario Discusión:Sasuke UcHiA|'Discusión']] 18:40 24 feb 2013 (UTC) Idea Raikage quería decirte que he tenido una idea. Trata sobre poner en las infobox ademas de las imagenes del manga y anime poner una de una carta suya. Yo tengo todas las imagenes de todas las cartas de Naruto y por cierto tambien tengo de la mayoría de los jutsus. Si te gusta la idea dejame un mensaje en mi discusión para poder empezar. Tambien se lo comunicare a otros adm.Te dejare una imagen para que veas como son las cartas. Un saludo de Madara04. |time=''Cuando la gente odia a alguien el odio de la persona odiada se hace eterno...'' |text=20pxMadara...un shinobi odiado... Todo ese odio lo ha convertido en poder y ahora es el mismisimo demonioMadara04. 20px }} 13:19 28 feb 2013 (UTC) http://sphotos-h.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-prn1/558041_10151522606305348_571244627_n.jpg Misión Hola Nus, aquí te dejo el resultado de la misión, espero que esté bien. Jutsu de invocación: ¡La sabiduría del sapo sabio! Saludos. Erzeko221 (discusión) 17:56 28 feb 2013 (UTC) Imágen Hola, vengo a pedirle si podria borrar esta foto 500px. Muchas Gracias.--250px|link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Ryuzaki_Uzuchiha link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Ryuzaki_Uzuchiha 19:51 28 feb 2013 (UTC) Mision Perdon el atraso aqui esta, no se pudo hacer mucho porque no muestra casi nada del jutsu: Jutsu de Burbujas Cegadoras Nuevas Misiones Hola NUS como ya soy Gennin seguiré haciendo misiones pero no entiendo el sistema de misiones de los Gennin, me podrías explicar?, también, es necesario tener una Sandbox?, en caso de que así sea, que debo poner allí? Mision Obito Uchiha Errores: *adiferencia *equipandose *situaciones *mentia *situaciónes *asesinao Onda de Choque de la Estatua Demoníaca Error: *disponian Ōnoki Errorres: *reunion *negarsen *rapidamente *habia *llamaria *atencion *transportaria *rapido *tenian *convirtio Kurotsuchi Errores: Audaz Lleva tilde Shino Aburame Error: Verduzca Shin Uchiha (discusión) 02:44 7 mar 2013 (UTC) Primera Misión Genin Bueno entonces espero la primera misión. Saludos. Cuando te conectes Cuando te conectes, quiero hablar una cosa con vos Nagato, son unas preguntas nomas. [[User:Los Seis Caminos|'うちはマダラ']] - [[Message_Wall:Los_Seis_Caminos|'Dejame un Mensaje']] 01:07 8 mar 2013 (UTC) nagato como puedo entrar ala academia ninja ya lei lo requisitos solo me falta la aprovacion de un kaque (Madarauchiha734 (discusión) 02:34 14 mar 2013 (UTC)) bueno te mando este mensaje porque quiero entrar a la academia y ser un miembro de la aldea listo ya termine la mision los articulos que corregi son: omakes naruto ultimate ninja3 pais de los campos de arroz pais del remolino pais del hierro Amaterasu sennin (discusión) 21:08 15 mar 2013 (UTC) Academia Hola Nagato,puedo unirme en la academia ninja? Edicion Hola NUS perdon por que deshice la edicion del usuario anonimo y no me di cuenta que el lo borro , lo siento no me di cuenta. 15:19 16 mar 2013 (UTC) Misión Hola Nus, hace un tiempo que me he graduado a Genin y estoy listo para la primera misión; cuando puedas. Saludos Erzeko221 (discusión) 19:43 17 mar 2013 (UTC) Academia Ninja Hola Uzumaki Senju-Sama soy Ryuzaki y vengo a pedirle si puede dejarme entrar a la Academia Ninja, a Konohagakure. Saludos.250px|link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Ryuzaki_Uzuchiha link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Ryuzaki_Uzuchiha 16:38 18 mar 2013 (UTC) Misión Ya termine de corregir los errores, fueron en: 1- Kushina 2- Tenten 3- Ino 4- Sasuke 5- Jutsu: multiclones de sombras ... Sasusharingan (discusión) 03:02 19 mar 2013 (UTC) Solicitud: Hola,¿que tal? te envio este mansaje para preguntarte si puedo unirme a Kumo,Gracias Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra (discusión) 21:18 19 mar 2013 (UTC)Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra Hola Nagato Uzumaki Senju, esta es mi solicitud para entrar en Kumogakure: ''Me gustaría entrar en tu aldea pero tengo que avisarte que soy muy torpe en esto de la edición y aprendo despacio. Pero me gustaria mucho aprender, espero que me aceptes... Gracias Sakura-Haruno-FlorDeCerezo (discusión) 21:19 19 mar 2013 (UTC)SakuraFlor Misión Terminada: Hola,ya termine mi misión: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Iwaky%C5%8D http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/La_Kunoichi_de_la_Villa_Nadeshiko http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformaciones_de_Utakata http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tercer_Kazekage http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Zetsu ¿La hize bien? Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra (discusión) 22:33 19 mar 2013 (UTC)Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra Misión Hola, ya terminé mi misión : http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki/Habilidades : En la palabra (el) que no lleva tilde y debería llevarla, ya que se refiere a Naruto, tendría que ser (él). También en la palabra (llamalada) que debería ser( llamada). http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Killer_Bee_y_Motoi_(Episodio) : En la palabra (logro) que no lleva tilde, pero como es un verbo en pretérito perfecto simple debería llevarla, quedando así (logró). También en la palabra (el) que debería ser (él) ya que se refiere a una persona y no es un determinante. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shurikenjutsu : En la palabra (desarrollado) que debería ser (desarrolladas) por la concordancia con el sujeto. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jutsu:_Prisi%C3%B3n_de_Hielo :El ultimo (el) debería llevar tilde por que se refiere a una persona. http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hanzaki : En la palabra (purpura) debería llevar tilde. Y la palabra (oscura) debería ser (oscuro) para que tenga concordancia. Espero que este bien realizada.... Hasta otra,Sakura-Haruno-FlorDeCerezo (discusión) 22:43 19 mar 2013 (UTC)SakuraFlor Sustituyeme Ken, podrías sustituirme en el chat? 22:17 20 mar 2013 (UTC) misiones Hola Nus, a continuación te dejo las 2 misiones Agregar 5 enlaces o más Hermanos_Moya Bisturí_de_Chakra Cuando_maldices_a_alguien,_cavas_tu_propia_tumba La_genialidad_de_Shikamaru ¡¡La_Feroz_Batalla_de_Todos!! Arreglar un artículo de la categoría: Arreglar Hormiga_Marioneta Saludos. Erzeko221 (discusión) 23:17 20 mar 2013 (UTC) Mision 2 #http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Sasuke_e_itachi_peque.jpg #http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Sakura_Haruno_Shippuden.jpg #http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Usuario_Athenas2301.jpg #http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Natsu_chibi_by_komodo92tenbinza-d5akdcx.jpg Por ahora te dejo estas, despues pongo las demas Error Hola Nus, verás, me has encargado crear el artículo pajarera de Konoha y ya hay un artículo así, es el siguiente: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Pajarer%C3%ADa_de_Konoha PD: a lo mejor te referías a otra cosa y yo te he entendido mal, si es así perdona. Saludos Erzeko221 (discusión) 15:59 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Misión de la trvia Arreglar un artículo de la Categoría:Arreglar. Arreglé Darui. Sasusharingan (discusión) 01:12 23 mar 2013 (UTC) Fan-art o como sea Ya saile me la elimino todas y por que solo se pueden subir 2? Rosario senju (discusión) 21:02 23 mar 2013 (UTC) Misión Edité: Kokuo y Gyuki http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Koku%C5%8D http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gy%C5%ABki Sasusharingan (discusión) 03:38 24 mar 2013 (UTC) Pregunta Mision Perdón pero la Estación de espera Jonin es la que aparece en el episodio 305? Primera misión como Genin Hola Nus, te dejo la misión, arreglar el artículo http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nang%C5%8D Saludos. Erzeko221 (discusión) 20:47 24 mar 2013 (UTC) Misión Academia Agregar 10 imágenes a la categoría borrar que vallan en contra de las reglas de la wiki y reportarlas: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:ImagesCAFWDPWW.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:371032-screenshot042.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Bscap0002.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Im1%29.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Capture-20130306-195207.png http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Tumblr_lu3wgv2ckS1qmpcmvo1_500.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Bhh.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Y.png http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Descarga_%282%29.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Images_%282%29.jpg http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Images_%283%29.jpg Sasusharingan (discusión) 05:03 27 mar 2013 (UTC) Mision Axel Chibaku Tensei=DEVASTACION lleva tilde en la O y lo corregi;Yasaka no Magatama=GIRANDOLA lleva tilde en la A ya lo corregi;Susanoo=MITOLOGIA lleva tilde en la I y lo corregi;JUTSU:TELEPATIA=ASI lleva tilde en la I ya lo corregi;ELIMINACIÓN DE ALMA=VICTIMA lev tilde en la ya lo corregi. Saludos de Academia Saludos Raikage-Sama, queria pedir su permiso para entrar el la academia ninja Sakemi Batto (discusión) 20:41 27 mar 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hola Nagato, como estás?, espero que la pases super en las vacaciones, sólo quería pedirte que por favor no agregues la parte "episodio" en los de Naruto Shippuden. Es que se sobreentiende al escribir por ejemplo: "Naruto Shippuden #34" . En el caso de los episodios de la primera parte de Naruto si está bien que se lo coloques. Solo para resumir: Si esta asi "Naruto #23" está bien que lo pases a "Naruto Episodio #23" pero en lo de Naruto Shippuden no es necesario. Así que dejalos asi. Cualquier cosa me avisas. Leo Hatake (discusión) 22:58 27 mar 2013 (UTC) Mision Axel 2 VIENTO CICLONICO DEL RAYO=No tiene la plantilla de FUCaptura FURIA GOLONDRINA=No tiene la plantilla de FUCaptura PILAR DE AGUA TEMBLOROSO=No tiene la plantilla de FUCaptura DANZA DEL SHIKIGAMI HD 1=No tiene la plantilla de FUCaptura DANZA DEL SHIKIGAMI HD 2=No tiene la plantilla de FUCaptura MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA=Todo archivo subido debe tener relación con el tema principal del wiki (excepto si éstas son firmas o imágenes para alguna página de usuario). De no ser así será eliminado. SUPER IMITACIÓN DE BESTIA DRGÓN=No tiene la plantilla de FUCaptura DESCARGA DE RAYOS 2 HD=No tiene l plantilla de FUCaptura DESCARGA DE RAYOS 1 HD=El nombre que tiene es incorrecto el nombre es Articulación Espada;No tiene la plantilla de FUCaptura ARDIENTE OLA DE VIENTO HD=No tiene la plantilla de FUCaptura No las pude categorizar porque me tuve que ir a dormir,saludos. Misión Trivia Hola Nus, puedes ver estas misiones para la trivia? si no puedes no pasa nada, siento la tardanza http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Marcronic/Gran_Guerra_Mundial_de_Trivias 23:19 30 mar 2013 (UTC) Re: Consulta Bueno entonces en que capítulo o episodio de anime aparece?. Perdón pero no me acuerdo de ninguna estación de espera. Academia Ponme una misión ;) Sasusharingan (discusión) 02:32 4 abr 2013 (UTC) Trivia Hola Nus, ¿podrías corregir las misiones de inscripción para la trivia? Gracias http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Marcronic/Gran_Guerra_Mundial_de_Trivias Saludos. 22:57 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Chat Ken, ven a WB. Quiero hablar contigo y con Andrey. 15:44 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Trivia Ken aqui te dejo las imagenes y el articulo en arreglar para, que tener tu permiso de participar en la trivia Ichi - Naruto Wiki Image - Itachi vs deidara by realitachiuchiha-d56l847.png.jpeg - Naruto Wiki Image - Couples.jpg - Naruto Image - Kumogakure oc ninja by dark9113-d4si3ix.png - Naruto Wiki Image - Baby Hidan by LenneHaruno.jpg - Naruto Wiki Image - Suika cosplay suigetsu hoozuki x karin cosplay by sekai means world-d4rkkxw.jpg - Naruto Wiki Michael Leonardo (discusión) 23:11 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Trivias Podrias corregir las misiones para poder participar en la trivia, perdon si la hice muy tarde. Misión Terminé de arreglar http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Las_Fuerzas_Aliadas_de_Mam%C3%A1 Sasusharingan (discusión) 23:01 10 abr 2013 (UTC) Ayuda Hola NUS,bueno,es que no entendi del todo mi mision,¿podrias explicarmela un poco mejor? Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra (discusión) 11:35 11 abr 2013 (UTC)Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra Mision Axel 3 Hola Nagato ya puse toda la informaciòn que pude cuando pueda pondrè màs si?,Saludoss. Axelruto (discusión) 19:28 11 abr 2013 (UTC) Misión Hola NUS, ya terminé la misión de el opening ya agregué el Inglés Completo 35px | 21:52 11 abr 2013 (UTC) Trivia Hola Nus, ¿podrías corregir las misiones de inscripción para la trivia? Gracias http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Marcronic/Gran_Guerra_Mundial_de_Trivias Saludos. 15:05 12 abr 2013 (UTC) Ayuda Por favor KageSasuke07 necesito tu ayuda, he recurrrido a muchas personas como administradores, simples miembros de Naruto Wiki, asistentes y moderadores, por favor ayudame si puedes. Hace poco que entro a esta wiki (3 dias) y un moderador llamado DarkQuestion me ha baneado del chat, el penso que hacia "flood" por enviar muchos emoticones pero en realidad no habia leido las reglas porque no sabia donde estaban, entonces envie muchos emoticones y DarkQuestion me bloqueo el chat, le exlpique a DarkQuestion que era un mal entendido y aun asi no quiso desbanearme, por favor ayudame, y desbaneame te juro que no trate de dañar a nadie enviando esos emoticones, no eran ofensivos, por favor ayudame, te lo suplico. Utakata6 (discusión) 00:34 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Restraso Hola. Mañana me tengo que ir a la casa de mis abuelos,en la cual no hay Internet. Intentare acabar la mision hoy pero es que es dificil y no se si la podre acabar Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra (discusión) 15:18 15 abr 2013 (UTC)Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ola quiero ingresar en la academia ninja Mensaje Hola Nagato Uzumaki quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿Por qué hace una semana Revertiste mi edición en la página de Taka? yo coloque una curiosidad la última para ser precisos una versión más larga que la que está ahora y no la desiste la revertiste como si fuera un vandalismo, yo acababa de leer el manga y coloque eso pero tú lo borraste, creo que antes de revertir una edición debes verificar la fuente de la información viendo el manga o al menos preguntarme, no viene a quejarme solo quería mencionártelo sé que esa curiosidad que coloque es cosa temporal y pronto se cambiara pero aun así creo que no debiste hacer eso tan imprudentemente, quizá en esta wiki no sea la gran cosa pero no soy un novato y tengo una buena cantidad de ediciones en otras wikis solo te lo menciono porque Juan Uchiha Senju me había prohibido no hacer caso a una reversión o cambio de un ADM, pero en esta ocasión creo que no tenías razón. Por favor te pido no tomes a mal este mensaje esa no es mi intención solo pasa que me ofendió un poco haber colocado información correcta y aun así la hayas borrado. Eso es todo acepto cualquier consejo que me quieras dar igual sé que tienes más experiencia y no me caería mal algo de ayuda..... Saludos.Caballero Gris (discusión) 20:53 16 abr 2013 (UTC) ya complete la misión obitouchihaelmejor Obitouchihaelmejor (discusión) 06:44 17 abr 2013 (UTC) prueba de errores de articulos: 1.en karin la i era una y 2.en sakumo ponia sakuno 3.en naruto ponia naruto uxumaki 4.en tsunade ponia sunade 5.i en suigetsu ponia sojetsuObitouchihaelmejor (discusión) 19:05 19 abr 2013 (UTC)ismaelObitouchihaelmejor (discusión) 19:05 19 abr 2013 (UTC) Misión Hola Nus, he terminado la misión: Arreglar el artículo http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nang%C5%8D Espero que este bien. PD: siento la tardanza Saludos. 23:06 19 abr 2013 (UTC) CHAT Hola Nus podrias entrar al chat. 14:35 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Naruto Hakitori Hola, mi estimado Kage, Nagato Uzumaki Senju, solo quería reportarle a usted y a los demás administradores, que más tarde les diré, que sí podría crear un artículo llamado "Naruto: Hakitori" Ya que no está creado dicho artículo, y además se un poco de información sobre dicho artículo, pero antes quería consultar: Sí ustedes ¿Querían? (Me refiero a los administradores), espero su respuesta con muchas ansias, les reportaré a los restantes administradores el mismo mensaje, y sí todos están de acuerdo... Lo crearé :) Con mucho gusto, salu2, cuídate, nos vemos en otra ocasión. Pd: Ya le he avisado a el administrador Fuego 013. Atentamente: Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke) (discusión) 17:08 20 abr 2013 (UTC)Usuario:Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke)Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke) (discusión) 17:08 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, perdón, lo siento, pero ya les he dicho a todos, espero que pueda disculparme mi estimado, todavía no responden los restantes Kages, pero usted que dice, esta pregunta ya se la he hecho a Sasuke UcHiA, pero como dije anteriormente no responde, ¿Qué dice, lo consultará con los otros Kages? O lo dará por terminado, no se hace y no se hace, porque yo sé que ya tiene su propio Opening, sus personajes, una curiosidad sería que Masashi no creará esta tercer parte, pero bueno, espero su respuesta mi estimado, salu2, cuídese, nos vemos en otra ocasión. Atentamente: Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke) (discusión) 17:27 20 abr 2013 (UTC)Usuario:Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke)Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke) (discusión) 17:27 20 abr 2013 (UTC) Misión Terminé de arreglar http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Las_Fuerzas_Aliadas_de_Mam%C3%A1 El mas o menos la misma informacion proporcionada en otros episodios. PD: Fue dificil resumir esto, creo que si trato de resumirlo mas perderia detalles. Sasusharingan (discusión) 21:34 22 abr 2013 (UTC) Pregunta Hola, mi estimado Kage, solo quería decirle a usted y a los otros Kages (Aviso: ya le he dico a: Fuego 013, por ahora), que más tarde les diré, nose haga problema, bueno vayamos al punto, solo le diré que acabo de editar a Tatewaki, solo he editado sus errores de ortografía más que todo, solo quería saber: ¿Le parece bien mi edición? Espero su respuesta con ansias, salu2, cuídese, mi estimado, nos vemos en otra ocasión :). Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke) (discusión) 23:22 25 abr 2013 (UTC)Usuario:Sasuke_Uchiha,_(Uchiha_Sasuke)Sasuke Uchiha, (Uchiha Sasuke) (discusión) 23:22 25 abr 2013 (UTC) Misión Hola Nus, Vengo a dejarte la misión, la de arreglar el artículo http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tatewaki Espero que este bien, Saludos. 16:35 1 may 2013 (UTC) Tatewaki Hola Nus, aqui está lo que me habías pedido http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tatewaki Saludos. 22:50 1 may 2013 (UTC) Academia Hola soy nueva, quiero entrar a Kumo. Sofia Haruno (discusión) 15:39 2 may 2013 (UTC)